Starro
Starro is the main antagonist of Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season Two, Part 1. His goal is to conquer each planet and make each planet enslaved to him. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography: Starro is an alien conqueror that resembles a gigantic version of an Earth starfish. For untold eons, Starro roamed the cosmos conquering and devouring all who crossed its path. Any who resisted eventually succumbed to its will. It goes from planet to planet and spreads its psychic clones to take over the minds of individuals. Then, it drains the energy stored on these clones and moves on to the next civilization. One day, Starro was approached by the Faceless Hunter. He offered a bargain. If Starro destroyed his home planet, Klaramar, he would become his agent and track down new worlds for Starro to devour. Starro agreed to the proposal as Klaramarians were immune to mind control anyway. In modern times, Starro set forth its clones and herald, Faceless Hunter, a billion light years to Earth ahead of it. With a planet so rich with life and teaming with heroes, Starro was intoxicated by the mere prospect of feeding on Earth. Faceless Hunter would neutralize Earth's defenses and prepare for the Great Starro Invasion. The Challengers of the Unknown detected a highly radioactive meteorite as it crashed into Dinosaur Island. Upon investigating it, they teamed up with Batman to fight a spider mutated by the object. Upon Batman's departure, the Challengers got closer readings of the meteorite. It suddenly opened, revealing several clones of Starro. They quickly latched onto the four and took over their minds. Then Faceless Hunter arrived in Atlantis when Aquaman was away and implanted clones on every citizen and even Fluke, the dolphin. When Aquaman returned, they overpowered him and implanted a clone on him, as well. Soon, over three dozen were under Starro's sway. A homing beacon was placed in Star City and would guide Starro to Earth. Its activation corresponded with global meteor strikes, objects containing clones of Starro. Before landing on Earth, Starro passed by planet Oa and took control of any remaining Green Lanterns including Guy Gardner and Kilowog. On October 3rd, weeks after the homing beacon activated, Starro arrived above a sports stadium in Star City and began to feed. However, Firestorm correctly deduced an upper limit to how much power could be taken at a time. He flew Billy Batson below Starro and killed it with Shazam's lightning. After several strikes, Starro crashed into the stadium and lost control of its clones. One clone, attached to Aquaman, survived and vowed to mature itself, effectively resurrecting Starro. Luckily, a band of heroes were able to neutralize it. The Faceless Hunter had other plans. Seeking to continue to spread death and destruction across the universe, Hunter used B'Wana Beast's powers to fuse Starro with all of its clones and create a powerful monster, the Star Conqueror. In the aftermath of the Starro Invasion, it appears that Starro and its clones were likely confiscated by the Green Lantern Corps. Appearances: Season 1: *The Rise of the Blue Beetle! (poster only) Season 2: *Revenge of the Reach! *Clash of the Metal Men! *The Power of Shazam! *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two Season 3: *Final Crisis!, Part One (mentioned only) *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Asexual Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists